Apparence trompeuse
by Dragonha
Summary: Une autre version de la captivité de Tamahomé au Kutou. Et si Nakago n'était pas indifférent au brun, et si c'était lui qui l'avait drogué ? Attention, lemon.


**Auteur :** Drag

**Disclamer :** Tout à Yuu Watase

**Warning :** un lemon ! Et langage un peu cru et vulgaire, avec un peu de SM mais léger.

**Résumé :** Nakago x Tama. Une autre version de la captivité de Tamahomé au Kutou. Et si Nakago n'était pas indifférent au brun, et si c'était lui qui l'avait drogué ? Attention, lemon.

Bonne lecture

**Apparence trompeuse. **

« Nous vous proposons une trêve contre la première étoile de Suzaku, Tamahomé. » Voilà, le marché que leur ennemi leur proposait. Miaka était abasourdie, mais se doutait que Yui était derrière tout ça.

Les autres par contre ne comprenaient pas bien pourquoi Tama devait se livrer. A qui cela profiterait-il ?

C'est alors que le jeune homme s'était renseigné auprès de l'empereur pour savoir s'il avait été attaqué récemment et sur quelle partie du pays. Il se révéla que les combats avaient tous été proches du lieu d'habitation de sa famille.

Il avait donc des appréhensions lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher. Miaka le retint dans sa chambre et le somma de lui promettre de rester avec elle, ce qu'il fit. Cependant, une fois qu'il réussit à la faire lâcher, il s'approcha du bureau et lui rédigea une lettre d'au revoir.

Ensuite, il alla empaqueter quelques affaires et sortit discrètement du palais. Une fois passé la muraille, il vit que deux hommes du Kutou l'attendaient avec un cheval affrété pour lui, un peu plus loin.

Ils galopèrent toute la nuit, et quelques heures dans la matinée pour atteindre le château impérial du rival de Kônan. En quelques minutes, le prisonnier fut emmené, cerclé par ses deux gardiens, dans une salle du palais, où il attendit.

Ce fut le général blond qu'il avait combattu auparavant qui vint à sa rencontre en premier. Il se présenta courtoisement comme étant la première étoile de Seiryu, le général Nakago. Puis l'homme s'avança vers lui et lui leva le menton.

« Tu es là pour satisfaire la prêtresse, je veux que tu la consoles car elle semble t'apprécier. » déclara froidement le grand blond. Ce à quoi rétorqua le brun : « Et si les filles ne m'intéressaient pas, et que je n'ai aucune envie de t'obéir ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

Si l'homme sembla surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître, mais il punit vivement l'insolence du gamin en le giflant fortement. Sur ces entrefaites, la jeune fille arriva dans la salle et ordonna aux soldats de s'en aller.

Ils laissèrent donc leur prisonnier avec Yui et disparurent dans les nombreux couloirs. La prêtresse mouilla très vite de salive son mouchoir et le passa sur le bleu qui apparaissait sur la joue de celui qu'elle aimait.

« Merci. » dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire. « Je t'en prie. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'ait laissé partir. » répondit-elle. « Je ne lui ai rien dit, j'ai profité de son sommeil pour m'en aller. »

« Oh, je vois. En tout cas, promets-moi que tu ne me feras pas ça. Je ne veux pas de nouveau être seule. » « D'accord, Yui, je reste avec toi, pour le moment. Ne t'en fais pas Miaka trouvera les autres étoiles et elle viendra nous chercher.» lui répondit-il.

Dans le couloir, le général espionnait discrètement les deux jeunes gens, et il sourit content que son petit plan simpliste fonctionne.

Peu de temps plus tard, l'étoile de Suzaku eut droit à ses nouveaux appartements. Une chambre individuelle superbe, avec un lit aux draps de satin. Il se retint à grande peine de les arracher et d'aller les revendre dans la rue.

« Voilà, Tamahomé, c'est ta chambre, j'espère que tu y seras bien. Je vais faire livrer un dîner dans un moment, à tout à l'heure. » déclara la blonde, qui s'éclipsa très vite. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre où Nakago et ses hommes l'attendaient.

Ils lui firent leurs rapports sur les nouveaux agissements de la prêtresse ennemie et ses amis. Enfin, elle put penser à autre chose quand elle donna ses ordres à la cuisinière, et qu'elle apporta elle-même le repas à son amour secret.

Tama l'accueillit gaiement parce qu'il était affamé. Une fois les victuailles englouties, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, oubliant presque leurs conditions. Cependant, il y eut une chose à laquelle le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas.

Au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion, Yui s'était décidée à agir, à essayer de conquérir ce beau gosse. Aussi, elle s'ingénia à prendre une pose sexy et à se dévoiler un peu devant lui.

Le brun eut du mal à contenir son écart, les filles ne l'avaient jamais intéressé. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de leur prendre la tête pour des broutilles, à être superficielle. Il avait d'autres bonnes raisons pour ne pas les aimer.

Dans son enfance, une petite brunette l'avait poursuivi par monts et par vaux dans ses petites aventures pour récolter l'argent auquel il tenait tant. Cette petite terreur n'avait pas arrêté de chialer et de parler de trucs de filles qui le gavaient, pire elle l'avait humilié.

Cette saleté de fillette l'avait complètement déshonoré en parlant en son nom face à un homme qui l'avait défié. Celui-ci s'était marré et avait profité de son ébahissement pour le rosser. Depuis ce jour, le garçon s'était durement entraîné au combat et à mépriser toutes les filles qui se présentaient.

Alors si en plus, elles commençaient à l'asticoter de manière sexuelle, il aurait presque envie de se suicider. Depuis un long moment maintenant, et à cause de sa mésaventure, il avait remarqué qu'il regardait les hommes bien plus souvent, mais que les beaux bien sûr. Du genre de Hotohori à la grande limite, il était bien trop efféminé, ou le mieux de sa liste jusqu'à présent, Nakago, celui-là même qu'il avait sous la main désormais.

Même si c'était un ennemi, il était indéniable qu'il avait un charme et un charisme magnétique qui l'attirait à lui.

« Tamahomé ! » la voix de la fille le ramena à l'instant présent, l'arrachant brutalement à ses fantasmes primaires.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, incertain de l'attitude à adopter, elle était une amie de Miaka mais aucune des deux gamines ne l'intéressaient. Alors que faire pour ne pas les blesser ?

« Tu sais, depuis notre première rencontre, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Alors, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être… tu vois quoi. » dit-i en rougissant de son audace. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à trouver un garçon et voilà qu'elle suppliait presque pour franchir le pas.

Le silence qui suivit fut tendu à l'extrême. S'ils avaient su qu'en plus, le général écoutait aux portes, ils auraient été encore plus mal à l'aise.

L'étoile de Suzaku décida de briser l'instant. « Ecoutes Yui. Je suis touché que tu me trouves à ton goût, mais il y a des centaines d'autres garçons qui seront ravis de sortir avec toi. Moi je suis désolé mais c'est impossible. »

« J'en étais sûre, qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? Pourquoi l'aimes-tu elle et pas moi ? Ne suis-je donc pas assez désirable ? » Elle fut coupée dans sa diatribe par la main ferme du garçon sur sa bouche.

« Excuses-moi, ça n'a rien de personnel, et je n'aime pas Miaka. Il se trouve tout simplement que les filles, ce n'est… comment dire ? Je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes, j'ai un penchant pour les hommes. Désolé. »

« Quoi ? Alors, tu n'aimes aucune de nous deux ? Oh mon dieu ! Tu m'aurais dit que tu avais une fiancée j'aurais pu l'accepter mais là, c'est trop ! Bonne nuit. » Là-dessus, elle se leva rapidement et quitta la chambre.

La petite prêtresse ne vit pas son général adossé au mur du couloir et continua sa route jusqu'à ses appartements.

L'homme d'armée était sur le cul. Ainsi donc, le garçon était gay, voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant, puisqu'il l'était lui-même. Fort du constat, il fila voir la fille et lui remonta le moral en lui racontant n'importe quoi. Des choses du genre qu'il était facile de se venger de ce briseur de cœur, qu'il suffisait de le laisser faire.

Ce qu'il mit en pratique dès qu'il eut quitté la chambre. En quelques foulées, il retourna à la chambre assignée au prisonnier. Après avoir frappé brièvement, et refermé efficacement la porte discrètement, il accula sa proie sur le lit, dont il n'avait pas bougé.

« Alors qu'entends-je, après seulement une journée ? Tu as fait pleurer Mademoiselle Yui, et en plus tu l'as effrayée avec tes histoires. » murmura l'homme menaçant.

« Oui, et j'y peux rien, c'est de leur faute, les femmes m'ont toujours rebuté, je ne vais pas changer pour leur bon plaisir. Ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre de toute façon. Et je ne m'excuserais pas, je l'ai déjà fait quand je lui ai expliqué. » se défendit Tama.

« Je suis au courant, répondit le blond, cela dit tu mérites quand même une punition. A quatre pattes, sale chien.»

Son vis-à-vis ne lui obéit pas, il faillit sourire, ça n'aurait pas été amusant s'il n'y avait pas eu un peu d'action. « Tu as entendu, j'ai dit à quatre pattes, allez. » Ne le voyant toujours pas s'exécuter, l'étoile de Seiryu prit le taureau par les cornes, ou plutôt l'adolescent par les chevilles.

De force, il immobilisa, grâce à son grand pouvoir, le garçon les fesses tournées vers lui, et nues. Sitôt dans la position la plus adaptée, il sortit son fouet et l'abattit sur la chair de sa victime. Celle-ci chercha courageusement à dissimuler sa souffrance en se mordant la lèvre.

Cela ne dura guère, la dextérité de ce salaud était indubitable, il en venait même à presque apprécier la morsure du cuir. Ses cris emplirent donc la chambre, délectant l'homme d'armée.

La punition dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la vision du guerrier de Suzaku faiblisse. Nakago le remarqua et s'arrêta enfin. « J'espère que tu auras retenu la leçon après cela, petit. » déclara durement le général.

Puis sans préambule, il enfonça le bout rigide du fouet dans l'antre de Tamahomé, qui gémit de douleur face à cette intrusion. Considérant que ce n'était pas encore assez, le grand blond pratiqua d'innombrables va-et-vient, tantôt lents, puis rapides, irréguliers. C'est dans ces circonstances que le garçon vint, maculant les draps.

L'humiliation se clôtura là, laissant le pauvre gamin faible et à la merci du premier venu. Cependant, bien que le spectacle ait été divertissant, l'étoile de Seiryu se retira, avec son fouet, dans ses propres appartements. Ainsi, le petit arrogant aurait tout le loisir de se morfondre durant la nuit.

Ce qui arriva mais pas dans le sens auquel l'avait pensé le général. Tamahomé se morigéna seulement d'avoir bien trop apprécié son traitement. Il avait été excité comme jamais quand l'autre l'avait soumis et rabroué. A cette seule pensée, il redevint dur et se résigna à se satisfaire seul, se contentant de sa main comme roue de secours. Cependant, il se promit qu'au moins une fois, son fantasme le prendrait.

Il ne put que rêver de leur prochaine confrontation durant la nuit, comme l'autre homme. Celui-ci se jura d'ailleurs le lendemain matin de profiter pleinement du garçon.

L'occasion arriva d'ailleurs très vite. L'étoile de Seiryu avait tenu à apprendre la nouvelle à sa prêtresse et au garçon en personne. Il les trouva d'ailleurs occuper à discuter dans un couloir. Il annonça alors sa nouvelle : la prêtresse de Suzaku avait perdu la vue et risquait de mourir.

Suite à cela, Tama bouleversé et inquiet pour ses amis tenta de filer du château. Nakago parvint à le retenir et lui infligea une punition des plus sévères et excitantes dans les cachots.

Quelques jours passèrent, où les deux garçons ne firent que des allusions tendancieuses l'un envers l'autre. Puis finalement, l'étoile de Suzaku fut contactée par ses pairs, il avait rendez-vous avec eux à côté d'un vieux chêne du jardin de la demeure.

Le brun fut un peu triste de n'avoir pu profité qu'une seule fois des prouesses de son beau général, mais sa mission était importante. Aussi, il se faufila dans les couloirs à la recherche de Yui, qu'il comptait emmener avec lui.

C'est de cette façon qu'il tomba par hasard sur une conversation, où il apprit que la jeune fille avait accepté de son plein gré son rôle. Des gardes se trouvant avec elle, il garda son calme et se dirigea vers les bains. Il avait encore assez de temps pour en prendre un avant de partir.

Grosse erreur, ou pas. Nakago avait déjà investi les lieux. « Eh bien, tu comptes nous quitter ainsi, comme un voleur. » C'était une constatation, l'aura que dégageait le garçon l'avait trahi. Il ne pensait d'ailleurs plus : il avait un général tout beau et tout mouillé à portée de main, pourquoi s'en priver ?

« Je compte partir mais ce serait impoli de ne pas dire au revoir, à mon général préféré. » déclara en souriant le gamin. En disant ces mots, il se déshabilla avec empressement et entra doucement dans le bain.

L'autre se retourna et admira un instant le spectacle délectable. Puis, il s'approcha lentement de sa proie, il n'était vraiment pas décidé à le laisser partir, il voulait encore jouer un bon moment avec ce joli petit lot. Il avait d'ailleurs élaboré un plan pour le garder plus longtemps.

Les deux garçons étaient donc mutuellement d'accord pour une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Et ils n'allaient pas s'en priver. Cela dit l'étoile de Suzaku avait tout intérêt à se dépêcher.

Malheureusement, Nakago avait une toute autre idée du temps à passer ensemble, et il entendait que le gamin s'exécuterait sans discuter, sinon il allait lui arriver des bricoles.

Chacun décidé, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement, puis le baiser s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir torride, au point de les rendre durs rapidement. Le général prit alors le contrôle des opérations.

Il embrassa voracement le garçon, puis s'attaqua à son cou et à ses oreilles qu'il devinait sensibles. Il avait raison, de doux gémissements s'échappèrent de la gorge de son prisonnier. En réaction à son traitement Tama ne put s'empêcher de coller un peu plus son corps contre son partenaire en agrippant son cou.

Le blond profita d'avoir le joli cou sous la main pour y laisser quelques suçons assez importants. Ensuite, il décolla le garçon et descendit doucement sur son corps, posant d'autres morsures sur les clavicules et sur d'autres zones plus ou moins sensibles.

Satisfait, Nakago laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps offert, après une petite exploration, l'une d'elles alla se perdre sur un organe dur. Le gamin était aussi excité que lui, il profita de leur état d'excitation pour frotter les deux membres l'un contre l'autre. La réponse de sa proie ne se fit pas attendre, elle gémit tout son soûl et ne put s'empêcher de trembler sous le plaisir.

Une fois les sexes complètement érigés, le blond arrêta son petit travail et reprit avec violence la bouche de son presque amant. Au point que la lèvre du brun saigna et que le goût du sang s'ajouta à leur échange, le rendant un peu plus bestial et enivrant.

Enfin, les choses sérieuses commencèrent à se profiler, Tama se retrouva assis sur le bord de la grande baignoire, et son pénis fut englouti rapidement et voracement dans la bouche de son geôlier. Celui-ci pratiqua une série de va-et-vient dévastateurs qui eurent vite fait de mener le plus jeune au bord de l'orgasme.

Le général l'empêcha de se répandre en encerclant la base de la hampe avec une petite ficelle. Comme ça, il était sûr qu'il ne viendrait pas tout de suite. En tout cas pas avant qu'il ne l'ait décidé.

Tamahomé fut replongé dans l'eau, et ce fut à son tour de montrer les talents de sa langue. Le bel et cruel adonis avait pris sa place hors du bassin et attendait impatiemment qu'il s'y mette. Ce qu'il fit de bon cœur, il engouffra l'imposant membre et le lécha et le suçota afin qu'il soit lui-même au bord des abysses du plaisir.

L'étoile de Seiryu apprécia grandement le talent dont le petit faisait preuve. La preuve, il gémissait pas mal et se régalait du beau visage perdu dans le plaisir de son soi-disant ennemi.

Arrivé à peu près au même point d'excitation que l'étoile de Suzaku, Naka-san le fit reculer et entra de nouveau dans l'eau. Tama voulut aller taquiner son entrée, pressé d'être au paradis, de savoir enfin ce que ça faisait d'entrer en lui. Mais l'homme l'arrêta, c'était lui qui allait le prendre.

Il le retourna très vite, et s'enfonça d'un coup dans l'intimité du garçon et le pilonna sans merci. La douleur que provoqua le membre gonflé s'estompa peu à peu et très vite, Tamahomé suivit les mouvements de butoir de son partenaire.

Ils éjaculèrent tous les deux en même temps quelques longues minutes plus tard. « Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais faut que j'y aille, je suis déjà en retard. » déclara innocemment Tama toujours grisé par les sensations post-orgasmiques.

« Attends encore un peu, j'ai un petit cadeau à te faire, avant que tu ne les rejoignes. » Le brun n'eut guère le temps de protester qu'il se faisait embrasser encore une fois. Et que le fourbe général ne lui fasse avaler quelque chose. Chose qui se révélait être une drogue pour le contrôler.

Le gamin s'évanouit dans ses bras après avoir avalé la substance. Il le mena donc à sa chambre et l'habilla. Quelques instants plus tard, les troupes du Kutou entouraient le lieu de rendez-vous des étoiles ennemies. La suite, vous la connaissez, à cela près que le pauvre drogué ne voyait, et ne jurait que par Nakago.

Reviews, please ! (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi ! pour vous inciter)


End file.
